JoJo's Bizarre Adventure:Fists of Fury!
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Fists of Fury! is an upcoming fighting game set for release in early 2019. It is a licensed fighter being based off the popular long-running anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or JoJo Kimyou Na Bouken. It was announced in 2018 and eventually was confirmed by one of the CEOs of Bandai-Namco for a 2019 release with a switch port potentially coming out in March of 2019. Gameplay * The game plays like your traditional 2D fighting game with 1 on 1 battles, although you can make it 2 on 2 with adding an additional fighter to your roster in gameplay along with your enemy. You must deal the most damage to your enemy causing them to be defeated or retired as the game states. Finishing moves are in the forms of GHA which means great heat attacks which are powerful finishing moves that your character can use or DHA which means Dual Heat Attack which is a finishing move performed in a 2 on 2 match. Also, each character has different fighting styles, these styles being Hamon, Stand User and Spin User plus Vampire and Zombie and Pillar Man alongside Cyborg with each one differing from the other. You also fight on stages with platforms and hazards usually appearing in them. There are also stand powers which are in the forms of items you can use before online or offline matches. Story * The story begins like eyes of heaven at the final battle from Part 3, however this time it is a different outcome. After the fight, Jotaro loses before gets plunged into a strange red void and ends up falling into a different universe from his home universe. He ends up in a dystopian nightmare ruled by Dio having Vampire and Zombie Followers plus his own cult. Discovering he is weak in this universe he sets out on a quest to regain his strength and finally defeat Dio putting things right once and for all. Soon through after heading to the outskirts of the main town that is Dio's Kingdom he soon encounters an enemy stand user named Grohl who wields a dual stand which is two stands at the same time. The dual stand consists of the formidable powerful stands known as Everlong and Monkey Wrench. Soon after defeat Grohl informs Jotaro he can help in his quest to regain his strength. They travel to a forest and Grohl reveals Everlong's secret ability which is to traverse and leap across and into different universes and timelines. Before they can do this however they must alter this particular universe to save everyone. Grohl uses Everlong to travel to a world before Dio took over as they end up in the middle of Mexico for some reason due to the inaccuracy of Everlong's power. Soon a young version of Joseph Joestar meets Jotaro and the new stand user as they get into a battle that Jotaro fortunately wins with them soon going further back in time thanks to Everlong with them travelling to the final battle of Part 3 where Jotaro is informed he mustn’t interact with his past self so he doesn’t and using Star Platinum The World defeating Dio easily until prior to his death it is revealed that Dio somehow gained an altered version with it being his substand using it to summon all the villains and heroes from altered timelines/universes before his death with Jotaro and Grohl travelling across the world collecting stand arrows and trying to create a powerful enough alliance to defeat the other universe version of Funny Valentine. Characters * An total of 102 characters have been picked for the game with many of them being newcomers and not having appeared in the games predecessors All-Star Battle and Eyes Of Heaven. Bold means DLC Fighter. # Jotaro Kujo # Jolyne Cujo # Dio Brando # Diego Brando # Oyecomova # Mountain Tim # Johnny Joestar # Jonathan Joestar # Ermes Costello # Foo Fighters # Leone Abbachio # Bruno Bucciarati # Axl RO # Andre Boom Boom # Forever # Formaggio # Hol Horse # Hot Pants # D-I-S-C-O # Yoshikage Kira # Yoshikage 8 # Jotaro 4 # Jotaro 6 # Josuke Higatishika # Josuke 8 # L.A Boom Boom # Lang Rangler # Johngalli A # Anjuro/Angelo Katagiri # Muhammad Avdol # Noriaki Kakyoin # Pesci # Prosciutto # Risotto Nero # Pet Shop # Ringo Roadagain # Bruford # Tarkus # Dio Brando (Part 1) # Gyro Zeppeli # Iggy # Joseph Joestar # Old Joseph Joestar # Jean-Pierre Polnareff # Jobin Higatishika # Joshuu Higatishika # Keicho Nijimura # Okuyasu Nijimura # Kyo Nijimura # Yasuho Hirose # Koichi Hirose # ZZ # Weather Report # Urban Guerilla # Trish Una # Giorno Giovanna # Guido Mista # Pannacotta Fugo # Narancia Ghirga # Diavolo # Vinegar Doppio # Sports Maxx # Secco # Cioccolatta # Yukako Yamagishi # Terunosuke Miyamoto # Enrico Pucci # Santana # Esidisi # Wammu # Kars # Mikitaka Hazekura # Toshikazu Hazamada # Shigechi Yangu # Reimi Sugimoto # Akira Otoishi # Funny Valentine # Blackmore # Rikiel # Nena # Donatello Versus # Kenzou # Guccio # Viviano Westwood # Narciso Anasui # Rai Mamezuku # Ghiaccio # Yotsuyu Yagiyama # Wu Tomoki # Grohl (Original Character from Story Mode.) # Cobain (Original Character from Story Mode.) # Cornell (Original Character from Story Mode.) # Custom Stand User 1. # Custom Stand User 2. # Goku # Kenshiro # All Might # Vegeta # Robert E.O Speedwagon # Rubber Soul # J.Geil # Kenny G Stages * Stages are mostly picked from varying parts. Unlike All-Star Battle There are two stages per part like Eyes of Heaven with DLC Stages being set for release in the future alongside the new fighters. * Windknight's Lot (Part 1:Phantom Blood) * Joestar Mansion (Part 1:Phantom Blood) * Air Supplena Island (Part 2:Battle Tendency) * Mexico (Part 2:Battle Tendency) * Cairo Rooftops (Part 3:Stardust Crusaders) * Dio's Mansion (Part 3:Stardust Crusaders) * Morioh-Cho (Part 4:Diamond Is Unbreakable) * Boing-Boing Cape (Part 4:Diamond Is Unbreakable) * Venice (Part 5:Vento Aureo) * Rome Colosseum (Part 5:Vento Aureo) * Green Dolphin Street Prison (Part 6:Stone Ocean) * Florida (Part 6:Stone Ocean) * New York City (Part 7:Steel Ball Run) * Philadelphia (Part 7:Steel Ball Run) * Morioh-Cho 2011 (Part 8:JoJolion) * Yoshikage's Apartment (Part 8:JoJolion) * Namek * Grand Wasteland Trivia * The game is the first JJBA Videogame to have an entirely English cast alongside the Japanese one being thus far the only JJBA Media alongside the anime and OVA's to have an English dub. Category:Fighting video game Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Video games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Crossover Fighter